1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus including a time measurement section that measures hours and minutes and a display section that displays the hour and minute.
2. Related Art
At present, since the accuracy of time measured by a timepiece has been drastically improved, a timepiece that simply displays accurate time has become less attractive than ever, and a fashionable timepiece and a playfully designed timepiece increasingly tend to be required. As a solution to realization of such a timepiece, it is conceivable to allow a timepiece to display not only accurate time but also a fashionable content or a playfully designed content. For example, there is a proposed electronic timepiece that incorporates a liquid crystal display device that displays geometric images, animation images, or other images or has an aesthetically joyful, fashionable color-changing function (JP-A-2004-28918, for example).
The electronic timepiece described in JP-A-2004-28918, however, uses the same font both in image data representing the hour digits and image data representing the minute digits, and it cannot therefore be said that diversity in time display is provided. Further, in the electronic timepiece described in JP-A-2004-28918, the image data representing hours and the image data representing minutes are handled together and the display position thereof can therefore be changed together. However, for example, the display position of the hour digits and the display position of the minute digits are not separately changed to other positions. It is therefore conceivable that use of a special font makes displayed time illegible.